Reading Naruto and Hinata's Switch
by DanialArceus
Summary: Watch as the Author brings Naruto and Hinata to read what would have happened if they switched their bodies. Will include NaruHina, MinaKushi. This is pre-Timeskip Naruto, who has just learned the Rasengan


**On the request of Starfighter364, go check this author out first, I am also going to be doing a reading of Naruto and Hinata's Switch. Though at first I was confused what the story will be, since I assumed that the personalities will be changed or Naruto's parents will be alive and Hinata will be an orphan, or Hinata will have the Kyuubi, while Naruto will be a Hyuuga. To say the least, I wasn't in any shape or form expecting what the author did. And because of the story, I was also entertained.**

 **Well, let's get on with the damn show.**

 **So I ask you all a serious question : Can you dig it, Suckahhhhh ?**

* * *

(Forest Clearing )

Naruto grinned as he actually learned the Rasengan, a skill that was made by the Fourth Hokage, and a skill that took Jiraiya, his sensei, an entire year to learn it. And here he was, learning the move within a weak. With this, he could finally win the bet against the old hag, Tsunade and bring her back to the village to become the Hokage. He stared at the orb of chakra, before it expanded and engulfed him. When the orb disappeared, it left nothing behind.

(Training Ground- Konoha)

Hinata grunted as she made another attempt at the Rotation, a move which was a Main Branch Hyuga move. She had seen her father use it on several occasion. Hoping to achieve the same result, she had tried to reconstruct the move. She also had hoped that she could use the same mechanics of the Rotation to create another Hyuga jutsu, and another one which she could claim as her own.

The orb of chakra around her actually started to expand before she realized that it was getting out of her control. Making attempts to control the move, she failed to notice that it was shrinking, and after a few seconds, she too disappeared.

Naruto yelled along with Hinata as he saw that they were falling. It was one of those situations where the main thing was to act first and ask questions later. He could see that it was virtually impossible for them to survive the fall without any fatal injury.

Hinata was also in shock. One moment she was training and the next, she was falling toward the ground. She would have screamed, but she noticed that Naruto, the boy she had a crush on was also beside her, falling in a similar manner.

Just as they were about to hit the ground, bright golden chains appeared, catching all of them. Both of the Genins sighed in relief as the chain disappeared after safely putting them on the ground.

Another yell was heard, which Naruto recognized, prompting him to push Hinata out of the way.

Jiraiya was somewhat glad this occurred. He was peeping on some girls for his next book when he was caught. Seeing that a beat down was imminent, he tried to escape. Thankfully, he was saved by the flash of chakra, but soon he realized that he had to land rather painfully. " Ouch." He groaned as he pulled himself up from the ground.

" Hey, Ero-Sennin, how does it fell to fall to the ground ?" Naruto asked his perverted teacher, happy with the fact that he also experienced what Naruto did when he was thrown off the cliff.

" Damn Gaki." Jiraiya mumbled as he stretched his limbs, " It was for your training."

" But that didn't meant that you had to throw me off a cliff. I could have died." Naruto screamed back.

On hearing this, Hinata actually got angered. How dare this man throw her beloved Naruto off a cliff ?

Suddenly, huge chains appeared, capturing Jiraiya, who instantly paled once he realized who these chains belonged to. A woman also appeared, who was quite angry.

" What did you do to my baby ?" She snarled as she inched closer to the perverted Toad Sennin.

" N-n-now Kus-Kushina." Jiraiya stuttered before he let out a shriek as the woman identified as Kushina descended on him, intent with bringing him pain.

( Ten Minutes later )

Jiraiya just whined as he slowly healed, little by little. Kushina, on the other hand, was doting on Naruto, who had just learned that the woman was his mother. He was actually understanding of why Hiruzen had hid who his parents were. At the same time, she was also teasing him on choosing Hinata to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, and to the relief of Hinata, both of them were blushing like crazy.

" Now, that we have gotten that out of the way. Do you know why you three are here ?" Kushina asked. When Naruto and Hinata shook their heads negative, she explained, " Well, we are here to read about an alternative lives of you two."

Seeing the amount of disbelief on the faces of the three, she continued, " Originally, this wasn't supposed to happen, but DanialArceus gave me a chance to live my life again. Minato will also comeback, but Danial needs to convince the Shinigami to release his soul." Naruto smiled at the chance of getting his family back. Kushina also explained to Naruto that he should set his eyes on the Hyuga Heir, since she liked him. She laughed as Naruto actually berated himself and asked Hinata out, much to Hinata's joy.

Suddenly a book appeared, along with some couches. Kushina went to get the book as Naruto and Hinata sat down on one of the few couches present.

With a grin, Kushina began to read.

 **It is the day after Naruto met Konohamaru and taught him that there are no shortcuts to being Hokage,**

" That's right, dattebane." Kushina agreed with Naruto, who smiled as his mother agreed with him. He always had been taught by the Sandaime that there was no shortcut to being the Hokage, but there was Esibu, who went off spouting all that nonsense.

 **with a couple days left until team assignments. Unknown to anyone else, even the Third Hokage, Naruto found a second scroll sealed inside of the Forbidden Scroll. There was only one jutsu inside,**

" Wait, what ?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He never found another scroll. And he wasn't even sure on how to open a sealed item at that time. Either it was by luck or he was a bit more smart at that time.

" Well, it is a common practice to hide items within scrolls which are also sealed within something else." Kushina told Naruto. It had been a practice when the Uzumaki clan was alive. But now she didn't knew whether that was still an active method or not.

 **which Naruto felt was a letdown, until he read the jutsu himself, it was named the Body Swap Jutsu; its name is self-explanatory. What Naruto doesn't know is that the scroll for jutsu was accidentally ripped when he opened it since it is so old, and he didn't notice because he was so excited about the jutsu.**

" Baka, baka." Jiraiya berated Naruto. " Knowing every bit of a jutsu is important. You don't just ignore a part."

" Hey, it said that it accidentally ripped. And how could I have known about it, ero-sennin." Naruto replied back to the Toad Sage.

Hinata, on the other hand was wondering what Naruto's body would be like. She never tried to use the Byakugan to peak on Naruto, but at many a great times, she was tempted to do so.

 **The ripped off part had fallen under his bed. He has learned the hand signs, and is in a random field, practicing them, and wondering who he'd use the jutsu on. His first thought was to use it on Sakura, but he realized almost immediately that she'd punch him if he even tried.**

Both Kushina and Hinata growled as that came up. Both of them never really liked how the harpy treated Naruto. Kushina was even surprised to learn that in some places in other dimensions where Naruto was a anime series, people thought that Kushina wanted Naruto to marry a girl like Sakura.

It was clear to her that Naruto was the Kushina in a relationship while Hinata was the Minato.

 **Naruto then notices someone in the bushes watching him.**

 **"Alright! Whoever's out there better come out now!" Naruto shouts, pulling out a kunai, ready to charge in. The person in the bushes comes out, revealing it to be Hinata Hyuga, who, unknown to Naruto, has a huge crush on him, one that he is one of the only people in the village not to realize.**

Naruto just let his head hang low in embarrassment on not knowing the most important news of the village. Hinata, seeing this, just rubbed his back.

 **"H-Hello, Naruto." Hinata says with a blush, looking down in embarrassment and tapping her pointer fingers together.**

 **"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.**

 **"I-I saw you training, and I was h-hoping to join you..." Hinata replies, feeling depressed since she believes that he will think negatively of her for watching him without his permission.**

" You don't need my permission to see me." Naruto told Hinata, confused as to why Hinata would think like that.

" Sochi, for a girl who is in love, it matters everything." Kushina explained to her son, who nodded.

 **'Hm, I wonder if Hinata would agree to switch.' Naruto thinks, debating the thought. 'Then again, would I really want to, I mean, she's constantly sick, and I don't want to be since I've never been sick in my life.'**

Hinata frowned. She never knew that Naruto thought that she was sick. She should have acted bolder, but she failed due to her confidence issues.

" Sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized to Hinata, thinking he might have hurt her feelings by saying that.

 **He thinks, believing her blushing and fainting to be due to an illness, before a thought hits him. 'Wait, that would be great for her, to not feel sick for a while, and as future Hokage, I have to be willing to help others, even at my own expense!' "Hey Hinata, I have a new jutsu, the Body Swap Jutsu, but there's a problem, I need two people to use it, I'm going to test it on myself, but I need one more person, would you mind volunteering?" Hinata's blush gets more intense.**

Jiraiya gave a laugh as he was reminded of the time when Minato tried to develop confidence to ask Kushina out.

Kushina, on the other hand, was reminded of the time when they made love for the first time. She swore that at the time, Minato was tanned red for a few hours.

 **'I'll get to be in Naruto's body! I'll get to see him naked!' She thinks, as she's never used her Byakugan to see through his clothes,**

Naruto and Hinata blushed a deep red as Kushina and Jiraiya laughed greatly at Hinata's thought.

" Ummm, thanks for not doing that." Naruto mumbled out quietly, to which, Hinata nodded with a deep red flush.

 **due to the fact that someone could question why she's using it, and to tell them would feel to her like she'd die of embarrassment. "I-I'd be glad to, Naruto." She replies, her blush somehow getting stronger. They faced each other.**

 **'Her illness is getting worse! I have to do this before she faints again!' Naruto thinks, performing the hand-signs. "Body Swap Jutsu!" He calls out as he completes the last hand-sign. A beam of blue light comes out of his mouth and enters Hinata's. Both of their bodies spasm, then the light turns pink, starting from Hinata's mouth, until it reaches Naruto's. Both bodies fall to the ground on their knees, slumped over with their heads down.**

Naruto became concerned for his new love interest and hopefully, future girlfriend.

 **Hinata's body lifts its head up, then opens its eyes, looks around its surroundings, and sees Naruto's body, along with feeling a weight on her chest and an empty feeling at her crotch. Sure that the jutsu was a success at this point, Naruto looked down, seeing Hinata's outfit, but the weight on her chest is really heavy compared to the size the jacket makes her breasts look smaller than Naruto realizes they have to actually be.**

Naruto looked at Hinata with shocked eyes, shocked to learn that Hinata was far more developed than most of the girls in his former class. He was really surprised that she was able to hide that for so long.

 **Hinata, upon realizing that the jutsu worked, promptly faints. Naruto gets off of her knees, then sits on a nearby bench, and takes off Hinata's jacket, seeing her huge breasts for her age underneath. "Whoa." Naruto says in surprise as she cups her breasts, not use to Hinata's voice saying her words. Hinata woke up just in time to hear "Hinata's boobs are huge!"**

Kushina looked at Jiraiya with an angered look in her eyes. " This is your fault." She said.

" But I didn't even met him yet."Jiraiya replied, thinking that was his saving grace.

" And if he did, he would have known what and what not to do when he meets a girl." She replied back, Jiraiya lowered his head. Logic went out the window when one faced an angry mother.

Kushina grabbed Jiraiya and carried him to a separate area for a deadly beat down. Naruto and Hinata just looked on, confused as to what had just occurred.

 **This causes Hinata to blush strongly, and almost faint again. He musters his courage and sits beside Naruto.**

 **"N-Naruto." Naruto hears her original voice say with a stutter, making her look towards her original body, seeing it acting like Hinata usually does, complete with poking his pointer fingers together. Naruto then realizes that she still has Hinata's hands cupping the breasts that Naruto now has. Naruto pulls Hinata's hands away and gives a blush, but nowhere near as strong as would usually be found on that face.**

 **"Sorry Hinata, I'm just amazed, I didn't expect them to be so huge." Naruto says, rubbing her new right hand behind her neck in a very Naruto-like fashion.**

Hinata blushed again, not expecting Naruto to be amazed with her. After leading a whole life with the Hyuga clan, even simple praises were hard to come.

 **"It-It's ok, Naruto, y-you can look at them." Hinata says, blushing harder.**

 **"Really Hinata!?" Naruto asks in surprise. Hinata nods.**

 **"J-Just l-let me l-look at y-your body as w-well." Hinata barely manages to say with how much she is stuttering at this point.**

Both Naruto and Hinata were blushing at that. " Would you really let me see them ?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata thought for a while. " At the end, I will show you." She replied with a huge blush adorning her adorable face. **( A/N : Just to let you know, I have no waifus, since I am a dead husk, incapable of having emotions. )**

 **"Sure!" Naruto says with a perverted grin on Hinata's usually sweet face, before realizing something. "Wait, I'm not feeling sick." She mumbles. Hinata tilts Naruto's head in confusion.**

Naruto just lowered his head in embarrassment, cursing himself for his idiotic thinking.

" It's okay Naruto." Hinata mumbled out, grabbing Naruto's hand.

 **"W-Why would you be sick, Naruto?" Hinata asks. Naruto looks at him.**

 **"Well, isn't that why you're always getting red in the face and fainting?" Naruto asks.**

 **"N-No, I'm just very shy, and easily embarrassed." Hinata replies.**

 **"What do you have to be shy about? I mean, you've got the hugest boobs I've ever seen, and you're always getting good grades." Naruto said in confusion, tilting Hinata's head slightly in confusion.**

Hinata blushed at the praise Naruto gave her, feeling her chest flutter in happiness. " Th-thank you."

 **"O-Outside of my family, I-I'm reserving site of my breasts for the boy I love, and I-I don't want to show anyone else unless he's ok with it, a-and I'm also a disgrace to my family, I-I can't even bring myself to fight my sister out of fear that I'll hurt her, so I-I always lose, and my cousin h-hates me because when I was three h-his father gave his life to save my father's life, since I was unable t-to escape from a n-ninja from another village who had k-kidnapped me." Hinata looks down, depressed.**

" Wait, what ?" Naruto spoke out, his eyes narrowed, angry at how her family treated her.

 **"Wait, wait, wait! So you're telling me that your father sees you as worthless since you are too kind to bring harm to your little sister, and your cousin decided to blame a three year old who hadn't started ninja training for not being able to fight off a ninja!? What an idiot!" Naruto exclaims, having a completely foreign look of fury on Hinata's face. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll take care of your problems while I'm in your body, believe it!" Naruto declares, pumping her arm with a determined look on Hinata's face, completely forgetting about the first part of Hinata's explanation while giving the speech.**

 **"Th-Thank you, but wh-what about my sister?" Hinata asks, worried.**

 **"Hinata, there's something you need to realize, if your little sister keeps winning in this way, then she'll get arrogant, and believe she is stronger than she really is." Naruto replies. Naruto and Hinata both stand up, but Naruto is wobbly due to the new center of gravity, and almost falls over.**

" Sorry." She mumbled out.

" Hey, it ain't your fault that you have big boobs." Naruto said to her. " You need to be more confident in your body."

 **Hinata rushes over and catches Naruto, but his hands are accidentally placed on his former breasts. Both blush as they separate. Hinata looks at Naruto, seeing that she still doesn't have Hinata's jacket on.**

Hinata also blushed at that part, seeing that in a way, she was touching herself.

 **"N-Naruto, please remember to p-put my jacket back on." Hinata reminds her.**

 **"Oh, right, thanks Hinata." Naruto says, bending down to pick up Hinata's jacket, then standing up and putting it on. "Alright, I know from my Sexy Jutsu that if we're going to pretend to be the opposite gender, we have to walk like it, and luckily, due to the Sexy Jutsu, I know how to walk like a girl. Let's see how you do as a guy." Naruto says.**

 **"A-Alright, Naruto." Hinata replies, beginning to walk while Naruto is off to the side, watching while having Hinata's arms folded behind her head in one of Naruto's more laid back positions for while standing, she sees that Hinata is doing a surprisingly good job, which is due to the fact that he watches Naruto so much, but the way Hinata holds himself is off.**

Hinata blushed at the fact that she used to stalk Naruto during the Academy years. " Sorry."

" Seriously Hinata ? Don't you realize how good you are ?" Naruto replied, " You were able to track me, a guy who is able to out run most of the ninja forces of Konoha."

Hinata flushed with the praise.

 **"Hold on, Hinata, you're acting too shy, everyone knows how confident I am, so you need to have more confidence in your posture. I can get by without acting shy, since we can say that my confidence rubbed off on you, and that you were just pretending to still be shy so that people would underestimate you, but nobody will believe that I'm that shy." The training for how Hinata will hold himself continues on, and with Naruto helping him and inspiring him on, he gets good enough at it to seem like he is a calmer Naruto, which they agree that he'll act like hanging out with "Hinata" has calmed "Naruto" down a little.**

 **"Should we work on learning each other's jutsu now, Naruto?" Hinata asks, as with Naruto's help, he has lost most of his stutter, and is able to hold in the blush more, with both only showing through when he's really embarrassed. Naruto shakes Hinata's head.**

Hinata thought what would have happened if she didn't have a stutter and was able to confess sooner. She shook the thought of as she was happy with the results now.

 **"Sorry, but we can't, according to the scroll, the jutsu causes the spiritually energy of both people to switch, meaning right now, I've got a lot of spiritual energy, and not much physical energy, and vice-versa, meaning that our chakra will be unusable until the two forms of energy align, which will happen eventually, but we can still show each other how to do each other's jutsu for when they do align, and show each other how we fight." Naruto replies.**

 **"So, how long should we stay switched?" Hinata asks, hoping for as long as possible, as they begin with Hinata showing Naruto the movements of the Gentle Fist.**

Hinata blushed as she thought what being in Naruto's body meant. Yes, she was that kinky.

Naruto also blushed as he, too, knew what being inside Hinata meant as he read some of the perverted Sennin's work.

 **"How about until tomorrow?" Naruto recommends, hoping to get time to check out Hinata's naked body.**

Hinata and Naruto blushed at that.

 **"Th-That works for me." Hinata replies, a little of the stutter coming back due to the thought of exploring Naruto's naked body, but a little sad that the time will be so short. Time goes by, and both have finished learning each other's techniques, only the hear Sakura's voice nearby.**

 **"Naruto! What are you doing bothering poor Hinata?!" Sakura shrieks like a banshee as she runs towards Hinata, fist drawn back.**

" Bitch." Hinata mumbled, shocking Naruto on her using such language.

 **"Wait a minute!" Naruto says, trying to stop Sakura. "I-He's not bothering me at all!" She says, catching herself before she revealed the truth. Sakura ignores her and punches Hinata right in the face, knocking him into a tree. "Why'd you do that!? I just told you I wasn't being bothered!"**

 **"Yeah right, like anyone would hang around that annoying loser if they had the choice." Sakura says snobbishly, turning to leave.**

Naruto frowned at his teammates way of thinking. He knew she wasn't his number one fan, but she didn't had to be so rude to him.

Hinata also frowned. She would give away her life just to be with Naruto. She remembered the time when some girls in the Academy, along with Ino and Sakura, tried to make Hinata like Sasuke. But when she stated that she would rather kill herself than even be with Sasuke, they all stopped trying.

 **Naruto, without thinking about it, picks up a nearby log, runs up to Sakura, and hits her on the back of the head with it, knocking her out. When Naruto calms down, she gasps about what she did to her crush.**

" I should be happy." Naruto mumbled out.

 **"Sakura! I was so upset about what she did to Hinata, that I just acted without thinking, but why did I get so angry?" Naruto, still angry over what happened thinks back to how Sakura has treated her in the past, and realizes that Sakura has been pretty cruel to her over the years, and how nice Hinata has been. "Why did I ever have a crush on Sakura in the first place? I should have gone for Hinata, not that someone as pretty as her would like me like that anyway..." Naruto mumbles, as dense about Hinata's feelings as always. Hinata groans as he gets up. Naruto runs over to him. "Are you alright, Hinata?"**

 **"Yes, I think so, what happened to Sakura?" Hinata asks, not having seen.**

 **"I got mad that she punched you, and got her back for it." Naruto says, sheepishly.**

 **"I'm more upset that she was trying to hurt you." Hinata replies. "After all, she thought that I was you."**

" My hero." Hinata giggled out as she kissed Naruto, who blushed at that.

 **"Yeah, I know." Naruto replies with a sigh. "I just a little bit ago realized how bad she treated me. We should be getting to each other's homes." Naruto pauses. "Uh, Hinata, I don't know where you live."**

 **"Don't worry, Naruto, I will walk you to my home, it's considered polite for guys to do this for girls anyway." Hinata replies, blushing slightly.**

Hinata blushed, not expecting to do something like that.

 **"Ok, but what about getting you to my house?" Naruto asks.**

 **"I-I know where you live." Hinata replies, starting to get nervous. 'Please don't let him ask how, I'd be so embarrassed if he found out I've been watching him, and he'd probably think I was creepy.'**

 **"That's great Hinata!" Naruto exclaims, a big grin on Hinata's face, which if they saw it, would cause people to think that Naruto had agreed to go on a date with her with how happy the expression is, and wonder how she is still conscious. "That'll make things easier!" They begin walking to the Hyuga Clan's mansion, neither one noticing that Naruto has subconsciously slipped Hinata's right hand into his old body's left hand, causing them to be holding hands.**

" Well that's that." Naruto spoke out. He looked at Hinata and was shocked that she was showing her naked breasts. How were they so big ? He asked himself.

" You c-can touch them." Hinata said shyly as Naruto then began to inch forward.

With a flash of yellow, another figure came up. Naruto looked to see the Fourth Hokage, his father, looking at him with shock.

" Naruto, what are you doing ?" Minato finally said out, overcoming the shock, now intent on killing Jiraiya for corrupting his son.

" What is going on here ?" Kushina asked as she came with a beaten up Jiraiya. On seeing Naruto and a topless Hinata, she looked at Minato, " Come." She stated as she grabbed Jiraiya again and started to drag him back. The Toad Sage just gave Naruto a glare as the look turned to that of horror as he saw Minato following Kushina with murderous intent, all of it focused on the Gama summoner.

Naruto and a red faced Hinata just looked on, confused.

* * *

 **How do you like them apples ?**

 **BTW, happy Eid to my fellow Muslims.**

 **Rate and Review please.**

 **No flames.**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
